A Day Off
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: Dr. Doom and Magneto decide that they don't feel like taking over the world after a hard night of fighting the undead, and spend the day at home. This results in Mr. Fantastic feeling neglected. Run for the hills, there is slash in here.


Erik Magnus Lensherr was usually a morning person. He enjoyed nothing more than waking up and watch the sun rise while drinking a hot cup of coffee. He meant that in order to get the most out of the day, one should rise early. Today, however, he wanted to kick himself for ever meaning that. He woke up rather comfortably, his mental clock set on alarm, in the arms of Victor Von Doom. The powerful man was breathing rhythmically and was boring his face into Erik's hair. He felt one of his arms lying lazily over his hip and the other one under his neck, supporting his head somewhat. It was all in all a good and safe-feeling way to wake up, had it not been for the fact that he felt incredibly sore all over and that the amount of sleep he had gotten was limited to a mere 5 hours. That had been because of that BLASTED battle they had fought with most of the heroes last night. Villains and heroes had allied together against a horde of vampires that had formed and been slain the same night. The bloodsuckers were dealing with all kinds of powers that night; including powers that could manipulate metal which easily could become lovely stakes. He clamped his eyes shut and groaned. Victor hadn't been modest, either. He had decided to use magic for once and sent about a ¼ of the army to their death with by summoning sunshine. It had been a long, tiring battle and the master of magnetism dared to guess that no activity would find pace today. Just then, an idea started forming in his brilliant brain. Licking his dry lips, he opened his mouth, "Victor?" No reply. He tried again, a little louder, "Victor?"

"Mmmf?"

"Darling, I think we should take the day off."

"Mmmf?"

"We haven't had a day off in… Well, there you have it."

"Mmmf."

"I know, but I think it we owe it to ourselves. Especially after killing and maiming so tirelessly last night."

"Mmmf."

"Let's sleep long today and make love. Perhaps we could eat a late breakfast, see a movie and just have a good time?" At this, Victor's arm moved straight up and pointed to the sky. "None may command Doom! Especially not before noon!" His voice echoed in the large room, despite the creaking in it. It was rather early, after all. Erik realized that he hadn't considered his bed partner properly. He therefore put on his nicest voice, "Darling, would it please you to take the day off and relax with me?"

"Doom accepts."

"Wonderful."

"Reed?" Sue Storm appeared behind her husband. He was standing there and looking out the window. "Dear?" She asked, reaching out for him. He startled a bit. "Y-yes, Sue?" "Are you alright?" He nodded, squeezing her hand gently. "I am. It's just that he should have shown up by now." Sue closed in fully and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. A smile formed on her lips when she felt his lean hands touch hers again. They stood like that for a while until they heard something valuable crash to the floor and then be crushed down into cracks of something they could only assume was a tiled floor. "Clumsy today, Benji?" Torch asked as he flew into the room, setting some curtains on fire. "That was your fault and you know it!" Ben answered loudly and jumped up after him, knocking over a lamp and making a huge hole in the floor. The happy couple by the window didn't even share a glance before they parted and got ready to scold the two and call the insurance company.

A heap of pyjamas lay in some hidden corner of the royal castle of Latveria's bedroom. Two men were in a tight, intimate embrace, moving rhythmically against each other. "V-Victor!" Erik cried out, his legs clamped tightly around the doctor's waist. Victor was thrusting in and out of his lover's body and leaning his head back in ecstasy. Their panting and moaning echoed in the large chamber. Erik was gripping the sheets with shivering hands and clenching his eyes shut, using his all his other senses to squeeze every last drop of pleasure from the mind-blowing experience that was sex with Victor Von Doom. His head fell back as well when the king hit that special spot in him. Victor noticed and kept thrusting into it, using the opportunity to run his tongue over Erik's well-shaped jaw. Their mouths moulded together and they both shuddered when they reached their climax.

While the two mightiest villains on the planet were enjoying themselves, the clock was ticking and Reed Richards was sitting all alone in his laboratory. He sighed and watched the clock again. Soon, his wife would serve lunch. He couldn't remember eating lunch since before he had been transformed into Mr. Fantastic. He sighed louder this time and continued on an invention he had never managed to complete.

Victor Von Doom woke up from the sound of his own snoring. He opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the light and trying to rid himself of the illusion that his body hurt, which he quickly found was not an illusion. Blasted vampires. Blast them all. Oh, wait, he had already done that. He tightened his grip around Erik, who he discovered was not there. Sitting up, he looked around in the room. "Erik?" He asked. He was not in the mood for jokes, and especially not now, when it was speculated if someone had been affected by the battle with the damn children of the night. If it turned out that Erik had become one, he could only imagine the jokes it would result it. The tween-phenomenon related jokes. He shuddered and got his mask and bathrobe on. "Erik?" "In here, Victor!" He heard from the bathroom. The door went open and a very wet, very naked Magneto walked out while wrapping a towel around his head. "Morning, Dear." He greeted. Victor looked pleased at him. "Indeed." Magneto walked past him, brushing his shoulder with his own. "I called Berta. She's making pancakes for us." He got on a pair of underpants and a clean pyjama. "And don't worry, despite the fact that you think us both incapable of remembering your food preferences, I asked her to remember the light syrup and extra tall glass of milk for you. Of course she finished the sentence with me." Victor drew a hand through his dark hair and nodded. "Alright." Erik looked at him over his shoulder, a grin playing on his features. "What?" Victor swallowed the words about wanting to try and take over the world, seeing as he felt so refreshed from getting a good night's sleep. "Nothing. I'm taking a shower." Erik waved after him, "Meet me in the living room! The third one."

"Hello? Professor Xavier? It's Mr. Fantastic."

"Ah, yes. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. Say, has there been any… trouble over there?"

"At the mansion? No. Well, there has been an epic battle of the remote, of course, but otherwise, no. Why do you ask?"

"Dr. doom hasn't attacked today."

"My goodness…"

"My goodness…" Doom stared at the living room. Erik was seated in the biggest most comfortable couch, wearing a snuggie, chatting with Berta who was pouring him a glass of juice. When she saw him, she bowed and gave her other master a smile before she walked out of the room. "Isn't this lovely?" Erik asked him. And it was. The living room was a large, elegant quarter with cool, dark green interior. A large wide-screen was placed prettily on the middle of the wall, with a sofa on the opposite side of it. Erik was sitting on it with a black, polished table in front of him. It was full of several Latverian delicacies, and some from other countries, just for safeties sake. "Hello, Darling! I'm glad you're here. I am having such a dilemma deciding whether we should watch a drama or a comedy. I mean, a drama on this beautiful day is simply ridiculous, but the comedy has Adam Sandler in it." Doom, casually dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt Erik had given him that said 'King of fucking EVERYTHING', his black slippers and his night mask looked unimpressed. "Those are the only ones we have?" Erik pursed his lips. "In case you don't remember, we rarely have the night or day off. These aren't even ours. I stole them from Cyclops the last time I went to play chess with Charles." Doom's eye twitched at this. He hated Xavier for being so close with the master of magnetism, and he didn't like all the visits he made to the Mansion. Still, he calmed down and nodded. "And all he had were… those?" Erik nodded, clearly not very happy himself. "I just grabbed some of them." Doom cocked his head to the side. "Why?" His lover smiled, "The little bastard made us coffee and added extra sugar in mine, so I started to twitch and lose focus, allowing Charles to win. Stealing his property seemed like the right thing to do."

An hour later the two were comfortably seated, Victor half-lying against the many cushions with Erik's head and shoulders in his lap. "He looks vaguely like a monkey." The white haired man mumbled. "I'd say he acts like one." Victor answered, unwillingly mesmerized by the dancing, shouting and screaming of Adam Sandler. They both were mildly surprised by the sound of Victor's phone. He excused himself lowly and picked it up. "Victor!" He moved the phone away from his ear, cursing the loud noise. "Richards?" He muttered grimly when he dared to close it in again, "Where are you?" Doom looked around himself, as if to check that this was in fact his living room and not a silly joke from a Reed's side . "In my sofa?" "Plotting evil?" He looked down at his lover who was looking back up at him, "Nn… does slaying Adam Sandler count?" Erik chuckled, "Of course not!" Reed answered, clearly not in the mood for jokes. "Then no. I am trying to enjoy a movie with my lover, thank you very much." He felt proud to say that. It was of course his main ambition to make the world his own, but saying that one had someone to be with and something to do that was a privilege for neither good nor evil, but both, felt good. "But it's Wednesday! You're supposed to do evil doings today!" He straightened himself in the sofa and felt the need to put his hands on his hips. "You're not the boss of me, Reed Richards! You may have figured out my intricately planned pattern, but how do you know that I won't simply quit it half-way?" A long silence came from the cell phone. "But… but…" He lost his patience. Richards had caught him in a good mood, but he was no push-over. "Listen here! I am trying desperately to have some quality with the man whose children I will soon pay well-fare for. Do you mind leaving us alone?" He would have assumed that Mr. Fantastic would have given up buy now. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky. "But my new invention, I…" He moaned, "Richards… Go to your wife, tell her she's beautiful and take her out to dinner. After yesterday's battle, I cannot imagine how you can expect me to move myself from Latveria, much less this wonderful sofa and the man on it." A last stutter came from his old enemy, "Farewell, Reed." He clicked the button and sighed. "Don't you think you were too harsh?" Erik asked. "Not at all. We can't all be half friends, half enemies with our enemies like you." He stopped and thought of the complexity of that sentence before sitting down again. "Now, where were we?" Erik held up the other DVD. "You were about to ask me to put on something that won't dumb you down." "I love you." "I know."


End file.
